


"Sharing"

by HandShark



Category: Sjips - Fandom, They Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Teencast!Sjips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sip and Sjin have sharing time at the docks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sharing"

The pale adolescent stat on the dock peering over the harbor while inhaling as much smoke in his lungs that he could possibly intake. His nose wrinkled in vexation as he wallowed in hatred, detested by humanized attachment towards particular dates. Sips stared at the mucky waters of the bay finally exhaling the fumes from his nostrils and let out a execrated sigh, hoping to finally rid himself of this moment.

“Those things are bad for you, you know.” A voice form the distance shot him back to reality making him take a look over his shoulder to the presence of the other body that had now accompanied him. 

“Bite me,” he snorted returning his hateful gaze to the water; the nicotine wasn’t doing its job properly.

The hour was late but the city’s lights ornamented the area along with the Moon that beamed threw the snowy clouds of the night. It left a soft glow that hazed orange colours that covered the streets while blues reflected the liquid that separated the land from island.

Sips sighed once more leaning his head back again to the person in an apologetic manner. “Sorry... I’m in bitchy mood tonight… ” Speaking softly as the boy came over and gave him a smile. 

“I take it you don’t like Valentines Day?” Sjin stood beside him as the cool air flushed his skin causing him to ruffle his heavy coat up to warm his cheeks.

“Heh, more like loathe entirely.” Sips chuckled sardonically as he took in another furious puff.

“I can tell.” Sjin brow rose as he watched his idiosyncrasies that seemed to been fueled by the day’s occasion. 

He’d been pissy all day, and made one hell of a mess for everyone at the schools festivities, but he was the class troublemaker after all. It was his job to make sure something fucked up somehow. He just took joy in fucking up this day in particular, but like always he was left upset by the end of it.

“I didn’t happen to ruin your plans with anyone did I?” Sips shot him a glance, though the thought of Sjin with someone else made him want to punch a tree, he dislike the thought of upsetting Sjin more.

“Nah, “ Sjin chuckled kicking the grimy wood. “I don’t have anyone special like that.”

Sips gave an audible ‘heh’ contemplating the idea of Sjin not likeing at least someone. There were always people hanging out with him and he only ever really saw him alone at the party (then again who would want to hang out with a bunch of drunk kids anyway).

“Really?,” he had to ask. Curiosity was getting the better of him and had a feeling he knew well too. Everyone had somebody they liked. Even a brute like him.

“Nope! “ Sjin smiled as he took the spot to the right of him.

Sips squinted at Sjin eyeing him to see any breaks in his facial expressions and posture. Eventually Sjin noticed, surprised by his stare and gave a nervous ‘What?’ while looking back at him.

“Come on Sjin, amongst all the people you hang out with there’s not one person you like?” Sips gave him a knowing look hoping the gesture would get it out of him.

Sjin pondered for a moment then shook his head shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “There’s no one I really like, like that.”

Guess it was true; it’s still hard to believe though with the way he joked around with a few people but if he didn’t want to tell him then fine. He would find a way to get it out of him eventually.

“Do you like anyone?” Sjin returned the question taking Sips back a bit. It made him look over to him like it was a stupid question all the while trying to hide back the blush forming on his face he would most likely blame on the cold later.

“N-no, I don’t like anyone” He said nervously quickly looking away to hide his face in the scarf located in the collar of his jacket.

“You do!” Sjin smiled pleased with himself and turned his body to face Sips as he leaned in more attentive. “Who is it? Tell me!” Sjin’s eyes sparkled with the need to know as he curled his lips in anticipation for the answer.

Sips squinted his eyes at him again from the scarf and spoke in a muffled sound, “Why do you want to know? Even if I did why would I tell you?” Sips turned back to the water as he leaned away from Sjin.

Sjin only laughed and rolled his eyes before looking back at Sips arching his left eyebrow speculating. “Then don’t tell me; …wait are they the reason you trashed school today?” Sjin added, the thought popped in his head.

The playful mood suddenly changed when he heard that last bit. Sips let out a heavy sigh as he brought his face back over to the bay. Sjin instantly felt he had strung a cord somewhere he shouldn’t have.

“I’m sorry, is it that bad?..” He settled back to his side looking back to Sips who only closed his eyes and took the last puff of his cigarette, allowing the end to burn his lips before discarding the bud in the ocean.

“It’s not what you think. My dad left my mom around this time. I didn’t have the bastard growing up but you can thank this day for his memory. It always leaves my mom upset when Valentines Day rolls around and I fucking hate seeing her like that. My mom is unbreakable and I wish I could sock the arsewhole in the face for doing this to her.” Sips didn’t know much about his father, only that he hated him for leaving his mom. Sips was fucking fine without a dad, it might have made him a momma’s boy but he came out alright only being raised by her.

He hated the fact that it still bothered her so much. He blames his father for the reason she never remarried regardless if she could find the right guy; his dad still had a hold on her. Sips only wish he knew what he could do for her but being a loss the only thing he knew how to fix it was to try and destroy the day altogether. 

Sjin wasn’t expecting that to be the reason behind it. It was probably also the reason behind his attitude and why he was so defiant about everything. It made him feel bad for asking but even worse he couldn’t comfort him over the quandary.

“Look Sjin, don’t worry about it. I’m just being melodramatic. Forget I said anything.” Sips grunt in frustration accepting his kismet when it came to his father then reached in his coat pocket for his pack of smokes.

Though Sjin didn’t like that Sips was at a loss, he was happy that he shared it with him. He was opening up more to him and was even happier he wasn’t running away. Big old scary Sips actually sharing his feelings; it was nice to see the change. Especially since he did so to him and Sjin couldn’t help but beam like an idiot.

“What’d you look so happy for..?” Sips mumbled with the bud in his mouth. Sjin shook his head looking out at the water, ”Nothing.” Sips ignored him lighting the cigarette relaxing once more as the gas filled his lungs.

“Oh and I do have someone I like, (just remembered)” Sjin added.

Sips jerked to his direction in on swift moment stating his preconceived notion. ”I knew it! Who is it!?” He demanded.

“Can’t tell you,” Sjin got up walking away from the pier of sorts. Sips fumbled to get up and quickly follow him. “Come on who is it! Kim?” He question and Sjin laughed then shook his head, “No.”

Sips continued to try and cox it out of him. Naming names and asking questions. Sjin didn’t peep a word as the shorter boy tried his best to get it out of him, guessing clearly not working and began poking and prodding at him before chasing him around the fish yard like a child.

The snowy February night ending differently this year and for once Sips felt a little better about the holiday. It be even better though if he could get the name of the fucking person Sjin like so he could kick his ass, but it was still better then it had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had coffee this morning


End file.
